


Just one change

by Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul/pseuds/Cats_the_one_eyed_ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people think it would be simple and easy to just make one small change in their life but sadly for this character that is not the case. How will his life change from one small decision from another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The capturing

**Author's Note:**

> I found time to write this and while I know I should have written another chapter for in this world so cruel but this has been in my mind for a while so I started a new story. Hope you enjoy :)

Kaneki was on the ground with his head lowered and was crying. He had no idea what had happened to him and had just almost murdered a person. ‘A person who most likely has a wife and kids and someone else who relies on him’ Kaneki reminded himself with sorrow. He was surprised when the investigator lowered his quinque but he soon felt a small prick in the back of his neck and the RC suppressants wash over him like splash of cold water. He felt tried but knew that the small dosage of RC suppressants wouldn’t put him to sleep. He assumed that the doves knew as well and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt a pair of heavy handcuffs restrain his hands behind his back. His eyes widened and he started thrashing doing whatever he could to just get the handcuffs off. ‘Get them off’ yelled Kaneki in his mind “GET THEM OFF NOW OR HE WILL COME BACK.” Even though Kaneki knew for a fact that that Yamori was dead and couldn’t hurt him anymore he hated his hands being restrained, especially behind his back. Right after he had broken his right wrist from struggling he felt a small prick in the back of his neck and reluctantly fell into the black abyss of sleep.

Amon was confused. The ghoul had shown no signs of resistance until his hands were restrained. He didn’t even do anything about the needle but the second those cuffs clamped down he went into full panic mode. While Amon wasn’t the best at reading expressions during the split second that he saw Eyepatch’s face there was only one expression, pure fear. He had no idea what had happened to the poor boy but he could see that something messed him up really really bad. ‘Maybe his parents betrayed him or something’ thought Amon remembering how his foster father had betrayed him. Sighing he went to the spot that he saw Shinohara in earlier.

He had gotten the first aid kit from the paramedics expecting to see chunks of flesh missing and a lot of blood but when he arrived he noticed that Shinohara himself didn’t have a scratch on him! His arata was missing multiple parts and that he was unconscious but not in any need of immediate medical attention. Amon hit Shinohara lightly on his cheek for a few seconds trying to wake him up to inform him of the situation but decided against it seeing that he wasn’t going to wake up. “It’s better in the long run anyway because there was a possibility that he has nerve damage or internal damage” said Amon to himself before getting into the CCG van. (I don’t know what the heck they drive anyway) He started to look for a seat in the van but realizing that he was the last person in the van and the others were getting inpatient he went to go sit near the front, next to eyepatch.

The ride was going smoothly. The ghoul hadn’t woken up and most people were already bandaged up and ready to work the next day. Everything was silent until he heard a whimper. Assuming that it was just one of his co workers fixing their bandages he ignored it and when it happened again he looked around trying to sync up the whimper to when someone moved their mouth. Seeing that he was having no success he assumed that it was his mind playing tricks on him again. After a few moments he heard it again. ‘I know I’m not imagining that’ thought Amon “but where the heck is it coming from’ Suddenly he realized where it could be coming from. ‘there’s no way that’s possible though ghouls don’t have emotions’ thought Amon. After pondering for a few minutes and hearing the annoying whimpering he decided to look over at the ghoul just to make sure he’s alright. He noticed that the ghoul was facing the wall so he Amon couldn’t see his face but as he looked closer he noticed that the ghoul was……shaking? He looked again and couldn’t believe his eyes. The ghoul was shaking out of fear. To see if the ghoul had waken up he gently flipped the ghoul over so that his face was visible. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Shortly after Kaneki had fallen asleep he felt his normal nightmares come to haunt him the only difference being he really couldn’t move his hands. Looking down he knew exactly where he was and started whimpering. After a few minutes he saw a large man with a hockey mask and blond hair walk through the entrance with a pair of bloody pliers in his hand. “Y’know Kaneki now that your back” said the man “Let’s have some fun.” Using the pliers the man cut of his right index finger, then his middle, then his ring. His hand felt so….empty but soon all of fingers were back and were a reminder of how much of a freak he was. As the man continued to cut off his fingers Kaneki whimpered but would never give the man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. All of a sudden the man turned Kaneki’s head so that he was facing him. Waving a red-headed Chinese centipede in front of his face the man said “You remember this don’t you. Fun times, am I right?” Not waiting for an answer the man shoved the centipede into Kaneki’s ear and that was when Kaneki screamed.

When Amon had turned the ghoul’s head he saw the ghoul crying and was shocked. ‘How is this possible?’ thought Amon with shock “Ghouls don’t have emotions so they shouldn’t be able to cry yet…’ Amon wasn’t able to finish his thought before an ear piercing screamed was heard. Like all the other investigators Amon jumped back without thinking distancing himself from the possible danger. Looking back at the ghoul he noticed that not only was the ghoul crying but his face was scrunched up in pain. When he examined the handcuffs around his wrists he noticed that they were fine but the ghouls hands were clawing at his wrists trying to let himself free. Realizing that they were in no danger Amon motioned for everyone to drop their weapons. Even though anyone could see the boy was asleep he was still screaming and while it wasn’t as bad as the first scream it still hurt to see a boy, who was most likely only in college, in so much pain. Amon may do everything for justice but he wasn’t heartless, so he searched for a way to help the boy. After searching for a while for a way to do this without freaking out everybody else but he couldn’t find a way. Slowly his eyes settled on the handcuffs that he was trying to get off . Making up his mind he took a deep breath and got ready to speak. 

“Everybody!” yelled Amon in a loud voice “I know that there is a way to calm him down but you may not agree with it.” Murmurs were heard in the crowd about what kind of strategy and a few even said that he wanted to release the ghoul. Amon cleared his throat to silence the crowd and began speaking. “None of you have to help I just want you to know so that you don’t freak out when I carry out my plan.” Once Amon finished his sentence he move towards the screaming ghoul. Audible gasps were heard throughout the crowd as many realized what he was bout to do. The ghoul kept thrashing making it hard for Amon to grab onto his hands but when he did the ghoul thrashed harder and screamed for him to let go. 

“LET ME GO. DON’T TOUCH ME” screamed Kaneki in his dream and unknowingly screaming it in real life. The figure had grabbed his hands and held them in place as he broke and cut off each of his fingers. “Just let me die.” Sobbed Kaneki as he stopped thrashing and resigned to his fate. Soon after he said that he felt the pain fade as the chains were broken and he was pulled up from the depths of unconsciousness . Immediately after Amon had unlocked the chains the screaming stopped and Amon felt relief knowing he had just gotten rid of a problem. However, that relief was short lived as the ghoul’s eyes flew open

The first thing Kaneki saw was a whole car full of doves and he did what any normal ghoul would do, he freaked out. The problem with him freaking out though was that since he had just woken up from a …….scary dream his mind completely overreacted and he started to hyperventilate. When Amon saw the ghoul’s eyes open he stepped back on instinct and look at the ghoul for any signs of intent to attack. Instead or rage and anger the only thing that he could see on the ghoul’s face was fear and expecting him to react badly he readied his weapon and prepared to attack. Instead of attacking the ghoul made a weird face and started breathing heavily. ‘What is he doing?’ thought Amon. The ghoul then dropped to his knees and had a hand on his chest. “Sh*t” yelled Amon “He’s hyperventilating! He’s not getting enough air.” Amon had no idea what to do in this situation but apparently the ghoul he watched as the ghoul stood up straight and calmed himself down. When he finally calmed down he look Amon straight in the eyes and a glint of recognition could be seen.

Soon after Kaneki woke up he realized that he was hyperventilating and took the procedures to calm himself down and get more air into his lungs. ‘step one’ thought Kaneki ‘stand up. It will be easier to get air into your lungs that way.’ As he stood up he became hyperaware of all the doves watching him. ‘step two, force yourself to breathe slower and more air’ thought Kaneki as he felt his breathing become slower and more even. After these steps he imminently felt relief but as soon as he looked up he froze like a deer in front of headlights. He looked from side to side seeing that all of the doves were armed and ready to attack if he made a move. He knew he could easily escape from all of these doves but he didn’t want to hurt anybody. Trying to take his mind off the fact that he was most likely going to the CCG he imagined how Tsukiyama would react to knowing that he had been captured. In his mind he smiled a little because knowing Tsukiyama he would overact and be upset that his meal had been captured. Looking around his eyes settled on a certain investigator and something sparked in his mind.

“Have I seen you before?” asked the Ghoul. Everybody was astounded that the ghoul had such a gentle voice but many were certain that it was one of the ghoul’s tricks. As they ghoul tried to remember Amon sweatdropped. ‘Did he really forget that day?’ Thought Amon. He remembered how badly he had beat him and yet the kid still forgot. Amon could practicality see the exclamation mark over his head when he figured it out. “I remember you now” exclaimed Kaneki with a slightly excited voice “You were that guy I met in the rain back when I still had black hair!” The realization hit Amon like a truck. ‘He used to have black hair’ thought Amon nervously ‘What the heck happened to him to cause such a drastic change.’ While Amon was trying to figure out what happened to him he notice other little things. The boy was thin but more muscled than the last time Amon had seen him and all of his nails had turned black. Amon just went on a whim and assumed that he didn’t paint them like that. He also noticed that this was the first time seeing him without his mask. As he stared at his face he wondered why he had a one eyed mask instead of a full one. While he was in deep thought an amused voice was heard. “You should probably stop checking me out , we’re here.” Amon realized that what he was doing looked rather……suggestive and blushed as he stepped off the van and saw the ghoul be taken away.


	2. Invatations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Kaneki respond for what the CCG has in store for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing another chapter for in this world so cruel but for now I wanna work on this story :). Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember I love comments and any for of criticism

Kaneki was imminently taken into an integration room full of speakers and cameras. Even though he didn’t know it not only were people who worked in this facility watching him but Akira, Amon, and the CCG’s reaper himself, Arima. There was a small beep that signaled the speakers turning on and a soft female voice was heard. “I only have a few questions for you. Answer them truthfully and you will escape without pain. I’m pretty sure you know what will happen if you don’t.” said the voice. Kaneki wanted to laugh. ‘Do they really think that I will respond to torture?’ thought Kaneki with mirth. Keeping his composure he waited for the first question. “Where are any other ghouls you are acquainted with located?” Thinking of Touka, Hinami, Tsukiyama, and all of the other ghouls at Anteiku he responded with “I don’t know any other ghouls. “This time he was actually glad that his hands were behind his back so they couldn’t see his habit of touching his chin when he lies. You could see the smile grow on his interrogators’ face. “Wrong answer” responded the other voice loosing all its warmth. The interrogator picked up his hand and started breaking each of his fingers one by one. Expecting this Kaneki didn’t even flinch each time one of his fingers were broken. He just sat there listening to the sickening crack of each finger and feeling them regenerate with alarming speed.

Amon, Akira, and Arima kept staring at the monitor. The first few times Amon turned away not wanting to see the look of pain that would most likely be on the boy’s face but after a few fingers Amon realized that the boy didn’t even care about his fingers. Within a minute of them being broken they were healed and he hadn’t even flinched yet! Realizing that this would go nowhere Amon turned to the lady asking the questions and started to ask her if she could use any other methods. “We could try using fear instead of pain but most people fear pain so since he obviously doesn’t fear pain it will be hard to find what he fears.” Said the girl with an annoyed look on her face. Amon assumed that she didn’t like being told what to do by a person who didn’t work in this facility. Sighing he went to walk out of the room to finish up a report when he heard something. “Hey Amon” said Akira “You need to see this!”

Kaneki was actually bored. His mind had gone numb to such little pain and he had been in the same position for around an hour. He thought about the book that he was in the middle of reading that he had left at his hideout area. Knowing that he would most likely be killed after this he sighed. “What the heck are you sighing about.” Asked his supposed interrogator. Kaneki seeing no reason to keep silent responded with “I was in the middle of reading a book called Game(I am currently reading that book) and since I will most likely be killed after this I won’t ever get to finish it.” Kaneki enjoyed his bewildered look and found it hilarious when he added on afterwards with anger “Ghouls can’t read so I know that this is effecting you. You’re just trying to buy time to live. Kaneki laughed at his comment but didn’t say anything. He just gazed off into the distance and noticed something.

Kaneki froze with fear upon noticing. He knew his muscles stiffened and his eyes were fixed on a certain point but he hoped his torturer hadn’t noticed of just assumed that he had broken him but sadly for him he did. His torturer walked up in front of him to see what had happened. Seeing how his eyes were fixed on a certain point his torturer turned around to see the insect crawling around the floor and got a wicked smile on his face. “I see.” Said his torturer as he walked over an picked it up taking care so that he didn’t squish it. With each step he took Kaneki’s eyes widened more he started to panic, his breaths becoming short and fast. His torturer stood by his side just enough so that he could see him. He was holding the centipede by its back end so it was trying to grab and bite onto his hand. Kaneki’s breath hitched as he noticed one more detail, it was a Chinese red-headed centipede. “no” breathed out Kaneki with effort. The situations were too similar and while he knew that this guy wasn’t Yamori and he wouldn’t put the centipede in his ear he still lost it. “Stop it” yelled Kaneki with tears in his eyes. His torturer having no idea of what was yet to come smiled and said something nut Kaneki didn’t hear. “STOP IT DON’T TOUCH ME” screamed Kaneki “IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS!” Kaneki didn’t care that others could hear him he was in so much pain he just wanted it to stop.

Amon couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had seen the ghoul not react at all to pain but now when a simple bug was held up to his ear. “STOP IT DON’T TOUCH ME!” When Amon heard the yell he remembered how the boy was in the van. “Arima” said Amon with caution not wanting to sound like he was defying the powerful man “I think we should stop. He’s not giving us any answers and I fought him months earlier when he had black hair. I would like to know what happened to him.” Crossing his fingers, he hoped that Arima would see his reasoning and he would finally be able to get answers from the ghoul. Arima’s eyes widened “He used to have black hair?” muttered Arima with disbelief. Anyone else would have missed it but Amon saw a glint of sympathy flash through his eyes before he called the integration off.

Amon swore he could feel the lady glaring at him even though she had already left. ‘She must really enjoy her job’ thought Amon. He had gotten his insane idea approved by Arima so now all he had to do was get the ghoul. As he approached the ghoul he had to feel sorry for him. The poor boy had stopped screaming but was now silently sobbing and as Amon got closer he heard something odd. “f-five h-hund-dred f-fifty nin-ne f-five hund-d-dred f-fift-ty t-t-two” sobbed the ghoul. Amon tuned out all sound not wanting to hear the ghoul sobbing he bent down to undo the chains on his hands but froze when he saw something. ‘What the f*ck’ thought Amon staring at the boy’s hands ‘His fingers are a totally different color than his hands!’ While the boy had extremely pale skin his fingers were almost white and almost anyone could see that they were different shades up close. ‘They must have been cut off at some point before he was put here’ thought Amon dismissing the thought of previous torture. After Amon finally undid the chains he noticed something else. Staring at the boys wrists he say how scarred they were. ‘That explains why he freaked out so much when the handcuffs were put on him’ thought Amon remembering how he had reacted when the handcuffs were put on him. Slowly Amon walked around him to ask him what his name was and get a good look at his face.

Kaneki had never been happier than when the interrogator left the room and took the centipede with him. Well maybe he had been happier when he had gotten revenge on Yamori but that was against the point. Sadly even though the interrogator had left he still could not stop himself from crying and counting backwards. ‘This is pathetic!’ He thought to himself but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from crying. He soon heard a door open and before he knew it there was the investigator from before. ‘Amon is what I think his name is.’ Thought Kaneki and then he realized something. ‘Please don’t let him notice my hands please don’t let him notice my hands.’ Even though Kaneki was chanting this in his head he guy froze. ‘Sh*t!’ thought Kaneki. He didn’t like it when other people pitied him and seeing how this guy was extremely caring he knew that he would feel bad for him. Feeling hands on the chains around his wrists and he knew the man would see the scars. He had finally been able to stop the counting but was unable to stop the tears running down his face. He knew the man stopped to look at the scars but he wasn’t expecting for him to walk around to face him and actually talk to him.

“What is your name?” Asked Amon in a voice that was somewhat demanding but  
still held a certain amount of care not to scare the boy. Amon actually had no idea why he was asking the ghoul these questions anyway. He would most likely not answer any of them. To Amon’s surprise after a few long moments the ghoul responded with a timid voice that was not expected for a ghoul that was so powerful “Kaneki Ken.” Amon was surprised that a ghoul, a powerful one at that, had such a timid voice and personality. Not wanting to seem rude Amon responded with “My name is-“ ‘Amon right?” said the ghoul. Amon was actually surprised “H-how did you know my name?” stuttered Amon. He hadn’t mentioned it and it hadn’t been said over the speakers so how did the ghoul know his name? “Some of your co-workers said you name in the van on the way here.” Responded Kaneki blatantly. Amon was embarrassed that he ha not thought of that possibility. Clearing his thoughts he asked what he had originally planned when he got permission from Arima. “Well Kaneki, would you like to be a ghoul investigator?” He didn’t expect Kaneki to look up at him with happiness on his face “Can I really?” Before Amon responded he noticed something else that shocked him but he wouldn’t show it. Only one of the ghoul’s eyes had a kakugan. ‘A one eyed ghoul, not quite human not quite ghoul but more powerful than both’ thought Amon remembering the classes he took on ghouls before he became an investigator. Knowing that that was most likely a sensitive topic Amon just decided to respond with a simple “Yes!” Looking over he now saw distress on the ghoul’s face. “But I-I’m not human a-and I’m not a ghoul I’m just a monster that has no place in this world.” Amon felt saddened at the others words but could understand where he was coming from. “Then find a place here.” Said Amon with a hand outstretched and a kind smile on his face.

When Amon arrived upstairs he noticed how nervous the ghoul really was. He was behind Amon fidgeting while slowly walking up the stairs. When they finally reached the top the ghoul refuse to move out from behind him. It was only then when Amon realized how small and fragile the ghoul was. He was only a bit taller than Akira and a lot thinner and more fragile than her. If he were to guess he would assume that he wasn’t used to fighting and had just started fighting against others. Noticing that Arima was interested in the ghoul he stepped behind the ghoul to let Arima get a better view.

Arima was surprised. He was able to see that the ghoul was smaller and not as muscled as most ghouls. He also noticed that instead of the ghoul being scare of him the ghoul was extremely nervous instead. If he were to guess the boy was around 16 or so making him too young for the CCG but not young enough or training to go into the CCG. Even though Arima was almost certain that he was right he asked the boy for his age just in case. “How old are you?” asked Arima expecting to get an answer of 17 at most. “I-I’m 19 s-sir and I-I w-will be t-turning 20 o-on December 20th.” Everybody’s jaws dropped. “SERIOUSLY?” Yelled Akira half jealous of how young he looked for his age and half concerned about how small and fragile the boy was for his age. Kaneki shrunk back in fear at the loud voice while Arima just smiled. “I’m going to enjoy working with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) I'm going for 20 kudos and five comments so please help me. Have a nice day


	3. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki has a minor breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOO SORRY IT'S LATE. I am on a vacation so my schedule is completely different and I havent had time to type a new chapter. I am sorry for making anyone wait but i hope you enjoy! :)

Only a day after the interrogation Kaneki was put in Amon’s squad to begin working with Akira. All of the other investigators were skeptical knowing that he had done no training in the academy and had just showed up out of nowhere but accepted it because they were going to have to work with him whether they liked it or not. Kaneki sighed ‘Looks like this is going to take a while to get used to’ thought Kaneki. It was hard to even walk near this building because his ghoul senses kept telling him to run. At one point during his first meeting his ghoul senses had overrode his human ones and he became so nervous that he excused himself to go to the bathroom, threw up from nervousness, and broke down while he was in the bathroom. Luckily for him Arima had found him shortly after that episode and let him take off the rest of the day to try and get used to being in the building. After touring the whole building he sat in what he knew was the break room and curled in on himself. “I’m a mess aren’t I?” asked Kaneki to himself. After a few long seconds his hands came to his face “I actually expected an answer” Said Kaneki to himself in shock “I’m insane.” As he continued to think about his life decisions he didn’t notice the man walking in the door and sitting down next to him.

Amon sighed. Arima had told him to go check up on the boy because he was concerned that he would be getting some pretty bad verbal lashings which would make it harder for him to try and suppress his ghoul senses. At first he thought it would be easy trailing the boy seeing as how he stood out from all the other people but nobody wanted anything to do with him, therefore not noticing him at all. He was tired after searching the whole building and had decided to take a break in the break room. What he hadn’t expected was to see the frail boy curled up into a small ball in the corner of the couch. Realizing that he knew next to nothing about the boy he decided to sit next to him and at the very least attempt to talk to him. After Amon had sat down next to Kaneki he realized that the boy wouldn’t know he was there unless he made it clear. Taking a deep breath he cleared his throat.

Amon saw the boy’s head snap up and look around quickly before relaxing when he noticed that it was only him. With a natural expression on his face Kaneki asked “Why are you here?” Even though anyone could see the expression on his face said he didn’t care Amon noticed that he made no attempt to uncurl and anytime he moved the boy would flinch. Amon knew that he sound awkward but he responded to Kaneki’s question with “I don’t know anything about you and I would like to be friends with you.” He saw that Kaneki was truly surprised that he had said that. Amon had assumed that he had been somewhat shy because of how he would greet people but seeing this made him realize he probably had around three or four good friends at most. The boy quickly got over his hock and asked “What do you want t know about me?” “What do you do in your free time?” said Amon with curiosity laced in his voice. He didn’t want the boy to think that he was trying to see if he killed for fun or did other bad things but Amon might be able to do something for the boy if he knew about his hobbies. “I really like to read.” Said Kaneki shyly. Amon was shocked. ‘Ghouls can read?’ thought Amon. He had no idea why he assumed that ghouls couldn’t read but he supposed that it had something to do with the “ghouls don’t have any emotions” thing. “Y’know” started Amon “Arima is an avid reader as well.” Amon could see a light start in Kaneki’s eyes and knew that he truly did love reading. ‘I’ll try to get a book from him later’ thought Amon as he started the next question.

“Where are your parents?” Asked Amon. The two had been asking questions and giving answers to questions that were asked for around thirty minutes now. Seeing no harm in telling Amon about his parents Kaneki started talking. “My Mom is dead and I don’t know what happened to my dad, he left when I was four leaving behind his books.” Responded Kaneki with sorrow. He hoped he didn’t make Amon feel uncomfortable but he didn’t like to beat around the bush, this is what happened to him and this is what Amon asked for. “Oh” said Amon looking down “I’m sorry for asking.” “Don’t worry about it, she would still be alive if she had stopped helping her stupid sister but what happened in the past and can’t be changed.” Stated Kaneki as he shrugged his shoulders. He had left the past behind so there was no point in mulling over it. “Sooo” started Amon “Whichofyourparentswereaghoul?” Kaneki was confused. “What did you say?” said Kaneki till trying to figure out what Amon had said “Say it slower.”

Amon sighed. He hadn’t wanted to repeat what he said because he feared that the question would be to personal but it looked like he had no choice and now that he had said it fast there was no going back. “I asked which of your parents were a ghoul” said Amon slower. He knew that he had taken a huge gamble with this but he could only hope and pray to any holy being that would listen that this wouldn’t end up with a raging ghoul. “Neither” responded Kaneki with a completely neutral face “Both were human and the reason that I am half ghoul is because I went on a date with a girl who I didn’t realize was a ghoul, so I ended up being attacked and a doctor, in an attempt to save my life, implanted her organ into me. Y’know I have or by now had a best friend who stopped talking to because I didn’t want him to know I was a ghoul and get involved in the ghoul world. He’s probably dead because he would be searching for me. I’m a sucky friend aren’t I?” finished Kaneki on the verge of tears. He really really hoped Hide was alive somewhere. While he was beating himself up in his head a voice cut through the silence. “What’s his name?”

Amon knew how fragile this boy was and hoped that this friend of his as still alive. If he was then he could help the boy with adapting to his new life here and hopefully keep him under control. The boy looked up with a smile on his face and said “His name is Hideyoshi Nagachika but he tells everyone to call him Hide. He always talks about how rabbits can die of loneliness. I just hope that he’s not dead now.” Kaneki had muttered the last part hoping Amon wouldn’t hear. Amon didn’t even hear his second sentence “Hideyoshi Nagachika right?” said Amon suddenly out of breath. He could see Kaneki become interested at that statement imminently. “Do…..do you know him or at least know where he is?” Stated Kaneki franticly. While others may think that he was just obsessed with the other boy Amon could hear the worried tone that he was using. “Yeah” said Amon “He works here.”

After Kaneki heard that Hide worked here he bolted out of the room. ‘where is Hide?’ thought Kaneki ‘He is alive. He is alive and he’s here. He’s not dead. Where is he. I need to find him.’ As Kaneki sprinted through the halls of the CCG he ran into multiple people who assumed that he was insane. (they have no idea how right they are) After running for around 5 minutes he stopped and realized something. ‘What if Hide doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore? What if he hates me?’ thought Kaneki with wide eyes. Breathing heavily he sat down and began to pull at his hair ‘He hates me doesn’t he. I’m such a bad friend he would never speak to me again.’ As he continued his rant in his head he didn’t notice a person walk up to him. “Hey Kaneki are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but as I said I had almost no time. I also might be working on a joint project with CavairandWasabi so try checking out their stories. :)


	4. What have I done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Hide should have said that a little bit gentler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I WENT ON VACATION AND I FORGOT MY LAPTOP SO I HAD TO WRITE THIS FROM SCRATCH AND I AM USING MY GRANDMOTHERS COMPUTER AND I AM REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'll try to update In This World So Cruel but I'm not sure when it will go up since i have to write it from scratch. Hope you enjoy :)

Kaneki recognized that voice. He would be able to recognize it from miles away yet he still had to look up to make sure this person really was who he thought he was. “H-Hide” Said Kaneki as he slowly looked up with tears in his eyes. Although he really should have asked himself how Hide recognized him with all the changes he didn’t care. Right now the only thing he was focused on was making sure Hide was okay. “Yo Kaneki did I really change that much or are you just admiring my pretty face?” laughed Hide. While Kaneki knew that he shouldn’t be laughing in such a sad yet happy situation Hide just knew how to make him laugh. “Seriously though Kaneki did you lose your voice?” asked Hide “I so I will forever be forced to interpret your horrible acting. Oh woe is me.” Kaneki smiled at Hide’s dramatic tone and said “My acting’s not that bad.” Hide looked back with a smile on his face. The two had almost nothing to say to each other without making their situation awkward so they just stared at each other in silence, grinning like idiots.

Amon had been stunned. First Kaneki had completely shut him out and then after he was told that is friend was alive and worked here he bolted out of the room. ‘Hideyoshi must be an extremely good friend to get such an introverted person to be his friend.’ Thought Amon with a smile. He felt relived knowing that the boy had some kind of anchor keeping him grounded to reality. He watched Kaneki fall apart and become a sobbing mess as Hide continued talking to Kaneki like he was a normal human. Not how the superiors talked to him with a voice full of disgust and loathing, making sure Kaneki wasn’t given any self-confidence. Smiling at the heartwarming scene he started to walk back to his meeting.

(Before Hide found Kaneki) Hide ran his hands through his dyed hair. He had heard that a new person had been recruited into the CCG and had some apparent conditions he assumed that he would have to work with someone like Juuzou. What was even more surprising was that he had all of a sudden been bumped up to a first rank and was getting a partner the he had to help train. Sighing he grabbed the stack of papers that he used to have to just carry around and started working through them.

Around an hour later Hide threw his pen across the room in frustration. “Man I don’t get how the higher ups do this all day!” Exclaimed Hide exasperated. “Maybe if I get my headphones I’ll be able to focus better!” Hide knew that this was partially and excuse to stop doing paperwork but he also knew that it would be easier if he had some music to listen to. Deciding that he needed the music he got up and promptly walked out of the room.

He normally would have brought his headphones with him but since he had a meeting today an didn’t feel like getting comments on his fashion sense of neon orange headphones he decided to leave them in his locker. He was now regretting his choice. ‘Note to self’ thought Hide ‘Smuggle headphones in no matter what!’ As he was about to turn the corner for the lockers he heard a soft sobbing coming from the hallway to his right. With is curiosity getting the better of him he started to walk down the hallway towards the sound. As it seemed to get louder Hide started regretting his decision. ‘Who cries at the CCG anyway?’ thought Hide ‘Most likely an escaped ghoul from cochlea.’ He was about to turn back when he saw a pale arm sticking out from around the corner ‘There’s no going back now is there?” thought Hide as he rounded the corner. When he saw the head of white hair he was shocked. ‘K-Kaneki?’ thought Hide in shock. As he watched the small person try to pull out his hair and dry his eyes he noticed that he had black fingernails. He also heard him muttering something. Listening harder he heard “Hide hates me doesn’t he, I’m a horrible friend” Realizing that this was in fact Kaneki he instantly asked “Hey Kaneki are you okay?” 

He watched as Kaneki slowly looked up and stared like he couldn’t believe that Hide was actually right there in front of him. After around 20 seconds he realized that Kaneki was most likely having an inner debate with himself so he decided to intervene. . “Yo Kaneki did I really change that much or are you just admiring my pretty face?” Said Hide in a joking tone trying to get Kaneki to cheer up. Hearing Kaneki laugh he knew that he had succeeded in his mission. He heard the heavy footsteps of another investigator trying to find Kaneki but currently he as focusing on making sure Kaneki was okay. 

After they had been smiling for around two minutes Hide saw Kaneki start to break down into a sobbing mess. He immediately felt guilty since he hadn’t been able to keep Kaneki happy. Listening to what Kaneki was saying he could only make out a few words like “I thought you were dead!” Smiling he hugged Kaneki saying “Don’t worry I’m not dead yet.” After another minute of trying to calm Kaneki down Hide let go of Kaneki and made sure that he was okay. “You Okay now Buddy?” asked Hide in his normal joking one. Kaneki replied with a smile on his face “Yes I think so.” All of a sudden the smile dropped from Kaneki’s face and was replaced with anger. “Hide what are you doing here! You could die!” Hide flinched back at Kaneki’s violent outburst. ‘I guess becoming a ghoul really did change him’ Thought Hide. “Kaneki relax,’” said Hide as he tried to calm Kaneki down “Come to my office and I’ll explain everything.”

Once they had made it to Hide’s office Hide sat in his swirly chair behind his desk and used up all of his willpower trying not to spin around in it and Kaneki pulled up one of the plastic chairs near the entrance in front of the desk. “So Hide,” asked Kaneki when they had both gotten comfortable “Why the heck did you think joining the CCG would be a good idea!” Hide laughed nervously. ‘I seriously hope he doesn’t punch me” thought Hide with a nervous smile. “First off don’t worry I couldn’t have died I was just an intern who ran papers around.” Hide watched Kaneki breathe a sigh of relief and he grinned to himself. ‘Yes! He didn’t notice my warning’ thought Hide. Sadly that comment my have jinxed it because soon after he saw Kaneki’s face change from relief to surprise to anger. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAS AN INTERN” Screamed Kaneki into Hide’s face. Hide put a hand behind his head and started to explain. “Well I kinda just got moved up to first rank because I have to work with someone who just joined.”

Kaneki was absolutely livid. ‘He not only has to go out and fight other ghouls he has to look after another person and train them.’ When he looked up he noticed that Hide was slowly backing away from him so he tried to ask why but it came out as a rude “What do you think you’re doing?” He could see Hide visibly flinch and momentarily wondered why but soon it was replaced by anger. “Kaneki could you please chill because you look F*cking terrifying” said Hide in a nervous tone. Kaneki realizing that he was letting his anger get the better of him took a few calming breaths and relaxed his face before saying “You never answered my original question. Why did you join the CCG in the first place.”

Hide would never admit it but this was one of the few times in his life that he was truly scared of Kaneki. ‘Should I tell him or not’ panicked Hide. He was afraid that if he lied that Kaneki would see through it or get mad at him but if he told him Kaneki might run from him. As the seconds passed by he could hear the ticks of the clock and see Kaneki becoming impatient. Soon afterwards Hide cracked and said “Okay okay I’ll tell you. I joined so that I could find you.” He watched Kaneki and saw a brief look of panic on his face before he returned to his normal look “W-what do you mean Hide?” asked Kaneki with his voice sounding a bit panicked “How would you find me here?” Hide looked Kaneki right in the eye and said “Kaneki I’m not stupid” and with that comment Kaneki bolted.

Looking back on it he realized that running probably wasn’t the best thing to do in that situation especially because he still felt uneasy in this building. After he stopped running everything hit him at once. He was surrounded by investigators who could easily kill him and he ran from Hide. Although the guilt most likely helped he thought that it was mainly the anxiousness that caused him to put a hand over his mouth and run to the bathroom. When he exited he was so overrun with guilt that he hadn’t noticed that he had bumped into anybody until he was on the floor.

“Sh*t” Cursed Hide as he rand through the halls of the CCG. He knew that Kaneki would react like this. He should have locked the door or blocked Kaneki just in case. As he tried to get through the maze of investigators he felt the guilt crash into him like a wave. ‘What if he gets in trouble, What if he gets sent to cochlea, what if…’ While Hide was worrying over Kaneki he didn’t notice the man trying to get his attention till he had grabbed the back of his shirt. “Nagachika, What’s wrong?” asked the man. Recognizing the voice he panicked and turned around “I’m sorry Arima-san I’m really sorry I didn’t mean too.” Said Hide as he franticly apologized. Arima just smiled. “Nagachika, don’t worry you didn’t do anything wrong I was just wondering if you had met your partner yet.” Hide turned around and looked at Arima with a hand behind his head “Sorry Arima-san I haven’t even been told his name yet.”

“Are you okay?” Asked a feminine voice that seemed to hold power. “I’m sorry Ma’am” said Kaneki bowing “I didn’t mean to run into you.” The woman seemed surprised by his politeness but still responded with “Nice to meet you my name is Mado Akira” While Akira still held a warm smile on her face Kaneki felt like he had just had a bucket of ice water dumped onto him. Akira, seeing Kaneki’s devastated face, felt like she had just kicked a puppy. Kaneki, noticing that she was staring at him and not wanting to be rude, responded with “Kaneki Ken.” While he may be a ghoul and currently feeling like a complete jerk he was not going to be rude. “Oh yeah!” exclaimed Akira suddenly like he had remembered something. “You were that guy who looks like a high schooler.” While it hadn’t been her intention to laugh she took one look at Kaneki’s Highly offended face and lost it. Wiping the tears from her eyes Akira said “seriously though what are you doing without your partner?”  
Kaneki tilted his head to the side “What partner?” Seeing that Kaneki wasn’t joking she responded with “the one who was assigned to you, Nagachika Hideyoshi.”

“Really?” Asked Arima. While he knew that the higher ups were quite lazy he didn’t expect for them to not even tell him of his partner. “What did they tell you then.” Questioned Arima. He knew that to avoid punishment they would at least give him a clue. “Well,” started Hide putting a hand behind his head “They said he was new and was a bit special so I kinda assumed that he would be somewhat like Juuzou.” Arima sweatdropped. ‘well that does explain him a lot.’ Sighing Arima asked “Well why were you running through the halls then.” Arima watched as a look of remembering appeared on Hide’s face “Oh sh*t I need to find Kaneki!” yelped Hide in alarm. Arima’s eyes widened and then softened “So it looks like you have already found your partner.”

“Hide?” asked Kaneki, suddenly breathless “Hide is my partner!” Akira looked at him with a questioning look “Yes. Why are you so surprised?” “T-that means I can protect him! That means he wont get hurt!” Yelled Kaneki excited. “You seem to be excited” exclaimed Akira with a small smile on her face “Do you know him?” Kaneki turned around and with a smile on his face replied “Yeah I’ve know him since kindergarden!” Akira suddenly felt bad for the college student “Does he know you’re a ghoul?” asked Akira in a sad tone. Kaneki seemed to deflate a bit “Yeah he me today that he had just fund out recently.” Now it was Akira’s turn to be surprised “Hideyoshi is very intelligent, how did you hide it from him all of these years?”

“What do you mean?” asked Kaneki tilting his head to the left “I only became a ghoul recently I was human before that.” Akira was shocked. “How can a Human become a ghoul!” Yelled Akira with a disbelieving tone. Kaneki shrunk back a bit “I happened to go on a date with a girl name Rize, the Binge Eater, and of course she tried to eat me but some steel beams fell on her and the next thing that I know I’m in a hospital recovering from an organ transplant and a ghoul!” said Kaneki becoming more and more distressed by the minute. ‘So he was a victim of unfortunate circumstance wasn’t he’ thought Akria saddened by the thought of him having to re-adjust to life. As they stood in silence she realized something. ‘Wait’ thought Akira ‘Even if the stomach was transplanted he shouldn’t have a Kagune or Kakuhou because even if the organ took over like a parasite it wouldn’t be able to shift his muscles around to place the Kakuhou which means……’ Akira was shocked ‘The doctor did this on purpose!’ Akira looked down in disgust ‘What kind of sick person would do this.’ 

Kaneki looked up to see a clock hanging over his head and noticed the time. “Sorry Akira-san I have to go find Hide he’s probably worried about me!” exclaimed Kaneki. “Wait” said Akira with forced friendliness to hide her anger “What was the doctors name.” Kaneki stopped walking and turned around putting his left hand to his chin he said “I think his name was doctor Kanou and even though he turned me into a ghoul I’m really happy that he saved my life.” And with that comment he turned around to start searching for Hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no sense of time whatsoever so please be patient and I'll try to put up more chapters soon. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Are you sure you want to do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know he's not as helpless as he looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well I have finally updated after a while. I got my ipod (Yes Ipod) taken away so i haven't really been on the internet much since I am now using my 3DS as my internet source and it is as slow as heck! Well expect a chapter of Best Friends soon but for now enjoy this bad pun! Hide's not dead he's just HIDEing!

“Aw fudge!” Yelled Hide breathlessly as he ran down the halls “I need to tell Kaneki that it’ll be months until I’m supposed to even get a quinque!” As Hide ran through the halls little did he know he passed a few newbies who thought that he was a random outsider and almost passed a livid Akira, almost. In reality what happened is when he tried to run past Akira her arm shot out on reflex nailing Hide in the stomach. Combined with Akira’s mad state it was not exactly a soft punch. Hide immediately dropped to his knees holding his stomach and started groaning in pain. “Oh my goodness I’m so sorry Hideyoshi” Exclaimed Akira as she lowered her hand to help him up. “No you’re not, and just call me Hide.” Laughed Hide as he took Akira’s hand only to regret laughing as it sent a sharp pain through is abdomen. “Sorry to bother you but have you seen Kaneki?”

“HIDE!” Yelled Kaneki ignoring the strange looks the other investigators gave him, “HHHHHIIIIIIIIDDDDDDEEEEEEE! WHERE DID YOU GO?” As he was walking through he was roughly pulled back by the collar of his sweater and placed in front of someone. “Hey little kid shouldn’t you be in High school right now?” Asked the man. Kaneki could hear the three people crowding around him laugh and he shook, trying his best not to punch them in the face. “What? You got nothing to say?” Asked another man. Kaneki could feel his Kakugan aching to appear but knew that if he let it he might be taken away from the CCG, taken away from Hide. Calming himself he tried to tune out the men until he felt something tugging on his hair.

“Kaneki?” Asked Akira, surprised. While she knew that Hide had most likely been searching for Kaneki she didn’t think that she would run into him this fast or this way. “Yeah I just talked to him.” Said Akira “He was actually looking for you.” “Really?” Asked Hide as his face lit up “That’s a relief. I thought that he would have been mad at me.” ‘Actually I was more worried that he would be mad and take it out on something and someone else.’ Thought Hide starting to feel like he was stupid. “Thank you Akira I really appreciate it!” Exclaimed Hide as he flashed Akira a blinding grin and a thumbs. “No problem.” Said Akira with a gentle smile “After all you are both partners!”

“Look the little punk dyed his hair white to look more intimidating” Teased the older investigator. “ Did you wanna be scary?” Laughed another man. “Look at you” Said the man who initially pulled him back “Trying to look all scary by copying Arima.” He leaned down close to Kaneki’s ear and whispered “Too bad you’re just a helpless little brat” As Kaneki heard these words he remembered what Jason had said to him. ‘The weak are trampled upon aren’t they.’ Thought Kaneki ‘So why am I just sitting here?’ Kaneki grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him down to eye level “You know it’s quite rude to talk to someone with out introducing yourself first.” Said Kaneki, smiling “So how about we talk about one of the worst decisions of your life, saying those things to me.”

“Partner?” Asked Hide “What do you mean Akira?” ‘That’s what I thought.” Sighed Akira. “Did the higher ups even tell you that you had a partner?” When she had heard Kaneki say that he didn’t even know that he had a partner she knew that the higher ups had given Hide the least amount of information possible. The problem was how little information was he given could have made it so that he didn’t even know if he had a partner or not. “Yeah of course they told me I had a partner but they never told me it was Kaneki!” Exclaimed Hide “They told me that they had some issues so I assumed that I would- oh.” The realization slammed into Hide like a truck. “Kaneki…is part of the CCG now?” “He didn’t tell you?” Asked Akira. ‘If he’s part of the CCG then…’ thought Hide. “HEY EVERONE A FIGHT IS BREAKING OUT”

“Hey kid what did you just say?” Said the other man grabbing onto Kaneki’s hair and pulling him up “I couldn’t hear-“ Kaneki dropped the man that he was holding and delivered a roundhouse kick to the man’s side. “Hey kid what the f*ck do you think you’re doing?” Asked one of the men angrily, walking towards Kaneki attempting to look intimidating, however Kaneki was unfazed by this. “The strong trample upon the weak, right?” asked Kaneki popping his index finger. “Y-yeah but you’re the weak one here!” Exclaimed the older man starting to get freaked out by Kaneki’s creepy demeanor. “Are you sure about that?” inquired Kaneki. He could hear someone in the background scream that a fight was breaking out but he paid it no mind. Right now there was a cocky bug in front of him that needed to be squashed.

“A fight?” Asked Hide “Has there ever been a fight here before?” Akira shook her head, “None that I know of. While there have been verbal fights judging by that man’s tone of voice and excitement it is a physical fight.” Hide’s eyes widened. “Oh sh*t!” Exclaimed Hide as his eyes went wide. “What’s wrong?” asked Akira not realizing what Hide was worried about. Hide started sweating “You know something else that has never happened here? Kaneki losing it.”

Akira’s eyes widened as all the possibilities of what could be happening running through her head with most ending in Kaneki being sent to Cochela. “Hide do you remember which direction the voice came from?” Asked Akira nervously. Hide nodded, “Yeah, down that hall.” Akira grabbed his hand and started running, “Then let’s go.” As thy were running through the halls they could hear murmurs of excitement about a fight and how an investigator was being beaten which only increased the anxiety between the two. “I just hope we’re not to late.” 

As they arrived they were met with a heavy crowd who kept shouting things like “GET EM’” and “PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE” sadly Akira and Hide weren’t exactly the tallest of people and couldn’t see over the crowd. As they tried to push through the crowd they realized that it was hopeless as the only thing they received were bruises and glares. As they were about to fight their way through a glimpse of white caught Hide’s eye. “Arima?” said Hide in shock “Arima could you help us please.” Pleaded Hide. While he knew that asking the infamous reaper could end up very badly he also knew that the fight with Kaneki could end up being even worse, after all he was the only one who knew what Kaneki was truly capable of.

To Hide’s surprise the reaper actually responded. “It depends on what the task is.” Said Arima staring at Hide obliviously. Hide sweatdropped. ‘Does he not notice the huge crowd screaming about a fight?’ At this point Hide dropped the subject and just wrote it off as the reaper not wanting to get involved. “I believe that one of the people involved in the current fight is Kaneki.” Said Hide in an urgent tone. “Fight?” Asked Arima with genuine curiosity “There’s a fight going on?” Both Hide and Akira resisted the urge to facepalm and just pointed to their rights. Arima made a surprised face and murmured “When did that get there?” Ignoring Arima’s oblivious attitude Akira started telling him about the situation. 

“So you’re telling me that you think somehow Kaneki got into a fight and may hurt the other person?” Asked Arima. “Yeah” said Hide, “And we can’t get through the crowd to stop him so could you please help us.” Sure” Said Arima “But if it turns out that he started the fight then he will be in quite a bad position. As they started pushing through the front many investigators moved out of the way making sure that they didn’t get on the reaper’s bad side. ‘YES’ screamed Hide in his mind ‘This is working like a charm!’ Soon enough they were in the front but once Hide saw what Kaneki was about to do he screamed “KANEKI DON’T!”

“You little brat!!” Screamed the man as he threw a punch at Kaneki. Completely unfazed by this Kaneki grabbed his arm and used the man’s momentum to throw him backwards and into the crowd that was surrounding them. Another man Slid under Kaneki to try and knock his legs out from under him but ultimately failed as Kaneki back flipped to move backwards. Sadly he did not see the man who he had thrown back earlier emerge from the crowd with blood covering his eyes. He punched Kaneki directly between the shoulder blades but quickly retracted because of the immense pain that he had received. “Too bad.” Said Kaneki as he was about to break the man’s wrists but stopped when he heard a voice yell “KANEKI DON’T!”

Hide broke through the crowd, panting. “Kaneki don’t you’ll be sent to cochlea.” Panted Hide, in between breaths. “Cochlea?” asked the man “You mean he is-“ Kaneki froze. If the man said what he was in front of the crowd he would never be able to live like a normal person. At that moment Arima emerged from the crowd. “A-Arima- s-s-sama.” Stuttered the man “This boy is…this boy is-“ “I know exclaimed Arima “I only have one question for you two. Who started this fight?”

When Kaneki saw Arima he froze up ‘What if I get sent to cochlea, what if they kill me, what if I get kicked out of the CCG, oh god what if they kick Hide out of the CCG, it’ll be all my fault, all my fault, my fault, my fault, my f-‘ Kaneki’s mental rant was cut off when heard Arima ask one question. “Who started the fight?” Asked Arima. The man immediately pointed at Kaneki and screamed “THIS MONSTER DID!!” Kaneki felt tears come to his eyes “I-I didn- it wasn-it was- It wasn’t me!” As Kaneki failed to get the right words out he could see the other two investigators behind the man with smug expressions. One even mouthed “This is what you deserve monster!” Surprisingly instead of just agreeing with the men Arima asked “Is that your final answer?”

The man quickly responded with “Yes he just punched me out of nowhere and started fighting me!” Arima raised his eyebrows. From what he had heard Kaneki had been looking for Hide not looking for a fight. “Hide I’ll let you decide this one.” As Hide stepped forward Kaneki panicked. “Hide what are you doing here, it wasn’t my fault, I didn’t-“ Hide looked at Kaneki with a knowing smile. “Don’t worry buddy I know.” Said Hide before stepping up. 

“Okay you three” Said Hide pointing the three men “Tell me your side of the story.” “Well.” Said the man stepping up “I was just hurrying by trying to get to a meeting when I accidently bumped into…him.” Said the man eyeing Kaneki rudely “I apologized but then out of nowhere he just punched me in the face and I started fighting back in self defense! It started the fight!” Ended the man in anger as he pointed at Kaneki. Hide sighed. This man’s lie was so obvious he didn’t even need to hear Kaneki’s side of the story to know that he was lying. “What’s your side of the story?” asked Hide, pointing at Kaneki. “W-well I was just looking for someone and then he grabbed the back of my sweater and started teasing me, and acting like I was in high school!” “You’re not?” sneered on of the men in the back not so silently. Becoming angered Kaneki screamed “FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM TURNING 20 IN DECEMBER!!” He could hear laughter from multiple people but choose to ignore it seeing Hide ‘Its not worth it face.’ 

“So I tried my best to ignore them until they grabbed onto my hair and told me that I was copying Arima and trying to look tough but I wasn’t!” Said Kaneki in distress “I’m still sensitive about my hair so I tried to push him away from me but he wouldn’t let go and then he started fighting me!” “Liar Liar Liar LIAR.” Screamed the man. “You started the fight by kicking me and how would someone be sensitive about their hair color if it’s obviously dyed!” “Wow” Said Hide clapping sarcastically “I’ve seen some bad liars in my lifetime but you take the cake.” “What the H*ll do you mean! I’m not lying!” Yelled the man. By now the man had lost everyone who had agreed with him because of his obvious lying. “Let’s see what you did wrong here.” Said Hide “You repeated incorrect information, there are multiple obvious plot holes in your story, and if he did punch you, you should have told the superiors about it in case it had been a ghoul or an infiltrator!”

“T-that doesn’t mean that he’s telling the truth either!” screamed the men in a last ditch effort. Sadly it did nothing to change anyone’s opinions. “Well you see,” started Hide ‘Kaneki had this little habit, here let me show you- Kaneki!” “Yes?” asked Kaneki curious of what Hide wanted to show everyone “You honestly can’t say that you don’t look like a high schooler since even Arima thought you were in high school, right?” Kaneki’s hand immediately went to his chin as he said “W-what do y-you mean. He never said that.” “So everyone as you can see” Exclaimed Hide unintentionally embarrassing Kaneki “Not only does his tone give it away when he lies but he also touches his chin!” 

Arima eyed the three nervous men and made sure to get a good look at their face so that he could tell the office who the troublemakers were. Although he personally planned to do nothing to them he wasn’t sure what the higher ups would say about them insulting their strongest weapon. For a second he almost felt bad for them until he remembered how they had teased him for his hair. ‘I don’t know what he’s been through but I now that there is only one cause for that shade of natural hair.’ Deciding to find out what would happen to them later he re focused his attention to Kaneki and Hide. “Thanks for believing me Hide.” Said Kaneki with a warm smile. For once in a long time he had someone he could trust. “Don’t worry Kaneki I already knew!” Said Hide with a smile putting a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder “Let’s go home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm cruel aren't I. Have fun with the feels! Well I hope you enjoyed and by the way I am a girl! I know shocker right! I'm just kidding. I'm just going to keep trying to get chapters up and continue this story so put suggestions down in the comments! See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you stay until next chapter :)


End file.
